Dimension Hopping
''Dimension Hopping ''is the sixth episode of Roommates which was originally uploaded on May 29, 2015, but was re-uploaded on October 8, 2018. In the episode, the Roommates hop around various dimensions. Plot The episode starts with Nathan and Joseph watching TV on the sofa. Dan then barges in, saying that a large spaceship is outside their house. Joseph however, doesn't believe this. The spaceship then blasts a laser on the roof, in which Joseph realizes what Dan has said is true. The ship then abducts the four mates, and the intro starts. They are then greeted by a small creature name Circle-Man, who has brought them onto his spaceship for an unknown task. Before he could explain what the task is however, Dan notices a device and decides to toggle with it. Circle-Man then snatches away the device from him and warns them that using it has some very dangerous consequences. He proceeds to show them an alternate dimension where they use the remote and break the space time continuum, which unleashes a horde of Dans. The others still refuse to believe him, and Joseph even throws him out of his own ship. With nobody to stop them now, Coy presses the button on the device and they get sucked into the television where they travel through various dimensions where they do weird shenanigans. After the montage, they end up in a dimension where the clones from last episode (along with the real Joseph) ended up. The real Joseph who notices them then goes up to the supposedly fake Joseph who's with them, and they accuse one another for being the fake. Coy states that the one who wears the glasses is the "real" Joseph. The real Joseph takes the glasses off the fake's head and throws it away, transporting it to a nearby vortex. With the glasses gone, the others are confused and don't know who's who. They go back to their own dimension, and Dan holds a game show determining who the real Joseph is. The real Joseph (who was player 2) wins, and the clone is caged. The clone threatens them, and is teleported to an random dimension (in which the transporter breaks in the process, trapping him forever). They decide to leave the ship and wake up an unconscious Circle-Man, whom has developed amnesia from the fall (with no memory from what happened previously). He gets back onto his ship and leaves him, and therefore its unknown what his intentions with using the crew were. Joseph asks Dan where he sent the clone, in which he claims that he "sent him in a place where he can never escape". But it turns out he doesn't actually know where the fake went and the episode ends. Trivia * Dimension Hopping is the first Roommates episode to have guest animators. * This is a supposed continuation of "Attack of The Clonez!". * Circle-Man originated as a character from Potato Man, a series the creator made long before Roommates. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1